


Restless

by Pluttskutt



Series: FH Flatmates AU [21]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, insert lenny face here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 17:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13392402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluttskutt/pseuds/Pluttskutt
Summary: Someone is a little restless and someone else is anxious that someone is restless. How will this end?





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

> So I went to see how long it was since I posted a part in this series because I could have sworn it wasn't so long ago and :) I'm so happy for all your support. I looked through the comments and I can't put into words how much them, bookmarks, and kudos brought me back to life this January. Thank you. 
> 
> Recap: Garrett and Fenris are a couple. Hadriana came by the bakery and said some horrid things that scared Fenris. In the previous part Pluttis said "Because of personal reasons next part will be delayed. Thank you for being patient ( ˘･з･)" and well

Garrett's fingers drummed the countertop. Long walks with Cooper and gym passes weren't enough to keep him occupied. Most of his days were spent aimlessly walking around to… he wasn’t sure what did actually. Did he expect to open the fridge and find his motivation again? Boredom wasn't the easiest to deal with and he wasn't sure where it came from. Perhaps his sick leave had been dragged out enough?  

Cooper sighed loudly in the hallway. Fenris stepped over him to get to the kitchen with his bowl and spoon. Like clockwork he finished his ice cream the same time every Saturday. He opened the dishwasher and loaded in his dirty dishes. He glanced over at Garrett by the stove. "Are you okay?"

_ Maker, do I look like a caged animal, _ he thought, and turned his head to look at him. "Yeah, sure, I'm just… I think I'll take a walk with Cooper," he said, rubbing his beard.

"You just walked him." Fenris raised his eyebrows. He had a spot of chocolate sauce on his upper lip. "Do you want to be alone tonight? I can stay at Isabela's," he offered, running a hand through his hair to keep it out of his eyes. He wore nothing but leggings and a grey tank top; comfortable at home, and ready to go to bed.

"Why would…" Garrett groaned. They both lived there; Fenris shouldn't feel like an annoyance, but maybe it was his fault it was so. "I just need a walk. Or a run." He put his hands in his pockets and looked at Fenris.

Fenris put his arms behind his back and looked away. "Did I do something to anger you?" he asked. "Or are you upset about something else? If you are I… am here if you need me." His eyes drifted to Garrett as he spoke, but quickly averted to the side when they met Garrett's.

"No, I'm not angry, I just… I'm bored okay? I need to do something," he explained poorly. "Not that you're boring. I just…"

"You're restless," Fenris interrupted. He leant his head slightly to the side and watched him. "Have you been for long?"

Garrett shrugged. "It comes and goes. A run usually fixes it." If he did nothing and sat down to watch a series or a film he'd be content, but it wasn't the solution. Something needed to be done and he'd work out until his muscles screamed.

"So you said yesterday morning, and the day before," Fenris said. "What did you do before I moved in?" he asked, and looked at him.

Garrett frowned and his lips formed a thin line. His eyes searched the room for something to focus at. He opened his mouth. "Uhh…" he responded, and thought about his answer while making that sound.

"You drank," Fenris said. His face and body gave away none of his opinions on it.

Garrett nodded. "Yeah. Yup. I drank. Can't do that right? So I'll just… If you just move I'll… walk around you and…" He gestured for Fenris to step back so he could pass, but was ignored.

Fenris narrowed his eyes and watched him, frowning. "You went out to drink." His eyes widened. He crossed his arms over his stomach. "And had sex."

Garrett closed his mouth tightly but his throat managed to make the sound of a dying animal.  _ This is exactly what I didn't want, _ he thought, and raised his hand. He wasn't sure what to say or do so he ran it through his hair.

"You are not restless, you are frustrated because you have not had sex since we got together," Fenris said it like a statement. His jaw tensed and he looked down to the side.

"I haven't had sex since before you-" He waved his hands in the air to stop himself. "Beside the point! I'm not frustrated. I just need-"

"Sex," Fenris finished his sentence.

"Maker no!" Garrett ran both hands through his hair. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of that. Okay?"

Fenris' arms no longer rested on his stomach, but tensed over his chest. He swallowed and refused to look at Garrett.

"Fenris." He sighed, and closed his eyes. What he said about this was vital to their relationship; screwing it up was easy, rectifying it near impossible.

"Are you seeing someone else?" Fenris asked, voice quiet and tone unsure. If that had been true, he didn't appear angry over it.

"Absolutely not! Why do you think that?" Garrett asked, looking at his protective posture. He wanted to touch him; hold him and assure him he worried for nothing, but it wasn't the way to deal with it.

"Physical touch is important to you so it would be understandable if you sought out someone who gave you what you want," Fenris explained, tone low but steady. It sounded like he tried to convince himself it was a reasonable thing to do.

Garrett couldn't understand where those thoughts came from or how cheating could be understandable; not that he was cheating but if he was it wasn't understandable, it was cruel. He put an arm around his chest, resting his other hand on his mouth. "What do you mean when you say physical touch is important to me?" He fought to keep a frown off his face.  _ It's not wrong, _ he thought,  _ but it's not just sexual. _

Fenris bite his lower lip, eyes locked on something invisible.

Garrett's fingers twitched; wanting to reach out to comfort, but not invade his personal space when he was uncomfortable already. "I like intimacy and being close, and intimacy with you is…" He gestured at Fenris, lips parted in wait for words. They didn't come to him.

"You are the one who said we can be close without sex, have you changed your mind?" Fenris asked, without looking at him.

Garrett shut his eyes tight. He inhaled sharply. "It's my birthday." The words left his mouth before he knew what happened. A confession about his birthday hadn't been on his list of things to say but there he went. A heavy weight lifted from his shoulders and he opened his eyes.

Fenris looked at him, eyebrows raised slightly.

"Not today, but soon, and I don't…" He ran a hand through his hair. "I don't want it. I hate it actually." He chuckled.  _ Why can't I just be honest with him from the start, _ he thought.

Fenris frowned. He looked to the side. "You are distracting yourself," he said, like he considered what it meant.

Garrett nodded and let out a deep sigh. Talking about his past, his family, and his feelings about it was difficult but he couldn't talk about everything. Never, ever, could he be fully honest.

"Well," Fenris arms slowly fell to his side. He took a step forward. "I can help you with that," he said, and put his arms around Garrett's neck.

He shook his head before Fenris got closer. "I don't want you to do something to make me feel better," he said, and put his hands on Fenris' shoulder to push him away.

Fenris scoffed. "I do not find your mood dips attractive, and I know they are a part of you but can you not distract yourself with me and not…" He averted his eyes, and didn't finish his sentence.

Garrett considered his words. Fenris didn't want him to go out by himself because he worried. A chuckle escaped him again and he bowed his head. He'd complained about Marian's behaviour for years and there he was acting like her.  _ She must not have realised how worried we were either, _ he thought, and looked up. Apologising would be easy; he could explain what he thought, and how grateful he was Fenris was there. He moved his hands to Fenris' chest and looked at his lips.

Fenris bit his lower lip, and tightened his grip around Garrett's neck. Slowly, he came closer and stopped when their lips were almost touching. He let out a shaky breath.

Garrett kissed him. Cold lips met his. He moved his hands to Fenris' waist and pulled his body closer. How Fenris could be so cold when he snuggled up with a blanket was a mystery. It had gotten better after they had started working out together, but Fenris felt uncomfortable when others looked at him because of his markings. Under his shirt, his skin was warm to touch.

Fenris moaned. He bit Garrett's lower lip and dug his fingers into his hair. 

Garrett moved his hands further up. He was careful and not rough, Fenris had told him the markings hurt when pressure applied. What he wanted wasn't to cause pain.

Fenris breathing was unsteady and he broke off the kiss. "Bed?" he suggested, not opening his eyes. "Not…" He swallowed, an attempt to control his breathing.

Garrett kissed his jawline. "Ya." Soft lips pressed kisses along his jawline and down his neck. "Don't worry, I remember," he promised. "I remember."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~ Don't forget to kudos and leave a comment if you enjoyed. Have it good!


End file.
